Moonlight
by Daneesha
Summary: Summery : 'Dropping her he flipped her around and pulled the skirt up totally. Letting his glance run through her amazing bubble butt. Smacking it again he used his grip on skit to hold her in position before he puts it back in. She had a long moan as he was rolling back in all the way then turned to look at him. No words needed, this stare literally meant ' Break me' so he did.'


**MOONLIGHT**

* * *

_Mature content, dont like it, dont read it 😊_

* * *

_PWP story (no plot lol)_

* * *

_'' - Hey you... ''_

**Said the little redhead while taking a sit next to the young man. Lifting his eyes from his beer he turned at he**r.

_'' - You been looking at me uh?_  
_\- So? ''_

**He said with a deep low voice. He wasn't really in the mood for crazy bitches tonight and she totally had the crazy bitch style.**

_'' - What you drinking? ''_

**She asked while grabbing his bottle. Catching it he answered a bit amused.**

_'' - Not for little girls._  
_\- Naw, common, you don't wanna hear me call you daddy? ''_

**She said with a face full of lust. She wasn't that young, he kinda knew her cause he was seeing her from time to time here. And she was cute so...**

'_' - Bring it. ''_

**He said with a smile. **

**Need for no more! Restroom way they took. **

**He pined her to the wall, letting her kiss him while pressing her boobs. **

**Pushing her shorts down she turned, facing the wall, and took saliva on her fingers to wet herself. Fucking hot, he thought.**

_'' - Common, make me scream... ''_

**She said, looking back at him. No need to ask twice, grabbing a condom in his pocket he pulled his cock then her hips and slowly pushed into her. She had a loud moan and started to bounce back on him.**

_'' - Mh yes, fuck me hard!_  
_\- That's the point baby. ''_

**He whispered. But the heat didn't last long, she started to push him to get off his grip.**

_'' - Wait, Hol... Hold on..._  
_\- What?_  
_\- Stop!_  
_\- Why ? ''_

**He asked why moving out.**

_'' - I don't ... Feel so we-''_

**No time to finish, she started to throw up.**

_'' - Fucking hell ! Are u serious?!_  
_\- Shouldn't have drink so much... Take me... Can you take me back home ?_  
_\- Wha?! Get the hell outta here. ''_

**He said while moving her to the side so he could walk out.**

'_' - Yo, the chick passed out to the restrooms._  
_\- Is she OK?_  
_\- Fuck if I know! Do your job, go check or whatever, I'm out of here''_

**Bartender didn't look much happy and growled something but he so didn't care... His only concern right now was to get home and find something who would help him calm down after this mess.**

**Walking out he went straight to his car, looking for his keys while cussing lighty. Then he had a strange feeling, like if someone was staring at him.**

**Half turning back, he noticed a chick. He saw her a bit earlier to the bar and back then she just gave him a few seconds attention before she stands and leave.**

**But now here she was, standing not far from the woods. Her glance locked on him. He could feel it. Burning his skin. At first he didn't understand. Why was she here, standing all alone... was she waiting for someone? Was she too wasted to move? Was she about to puke or some nasty shit like that? He didn't quite want to put himself into a crappy situation _again_.**

**She was still looking at him, so clearing his throat, he thought he'd say something to figure out what she wanted. As he was about to speak, she ran down her hand on her skin. Putting it to her inner tight and then slowly moving higher between her legs. Her eyes were still holding him tightly. Now the answer was clear.**

**A small smirk painted his face and he naturally started to walk to her. But when he moved, the girl smiled and stepped back. 'Wtf' is what crossed his mind as she turned her back to him. Then she looked back while walking to the woods and he got it.**

_'' Oh you wanna play...''_

**He said to himself before he starts following her. Once he stepped to the entrance of the forest he found her, waiting. As soon as she saw him, she stepped further in and he took her path without even thinking about it. But maybe it was a sick trap. **

**Not many girls would drag an unknown guy deep into the woods without another motivation than just sex. **

**When this thought crossed his mind he stopped. She might have heard it cause she turned to him.**

_'' How far do you plan to go? ''_

**He asked. New smile from the girl. Obviously, she was a fucking weirdo, but she was also fucking hot and the hot part was stronger than the weird one... **

**Still...**

_'' I ain't going further hun. ''_

**No need to take the risk to get his ass beaten up by some crazy fuckers who might hide there.**

**Well, maybe it was too late to think about this, but better late than not at all, uh ? And as he was being hit by these doubts, she raised her skirt, not to show him what was under it, but to pull down her panties. **

**Yes, she pulled down her damn panties. Slowly, and still with this cocky smile on her face. When she took them off, she stepped back to a nearby tree to lean on it. Tilting her head a little, she had this little smile again. That was his break point.**

**Walking the small distance leading to her he straight grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. She instantly grabbed his throat, a bit too firmly though. Eyes still locked in his. **

**He was taller. He was stronger, but she obviously wasn't afraid. **

**Her answer to his behavior gave him a small smile. Getting rid of his grip she moved her hand down his chest. Biting her lower lip, she then grabbed his manhood upon his clothes and pressed it.**  
**Laughing a bit he undid his pants and pulled out his toy. No hesitations before she grabs it full hand and starts stoking it. Lifting up a bit to reach his face, she licked his chin. **

**She had something he couldn't put a word on. Wildness maybe ? But it wasn't only in her behavior, it was in her eyes. And it was extremely arousing.**  
**Moving his hands down on her body, he grabbed her ass then slapped it. Slight laugh from her before she lifts her leg on his hip and push his cock inside her.**

_'' Oh lord... ''_

**He whispered while moving further in. Still holding her ass he lifted her a bit and started pounding. His chest pressing on her breast, her face in his neck, back on the tree... **

**Must have been painful in a way, but she didn't complain. Arms around his shoulders, she was holding still and taking it gladly. Letting a few moans filter. **

**Her breath on his skin was just like fire. She must have clawed him once or twice trying to hold the position but he gave no fucks.**

**Dropping her he flipped her around and pulled the skirt up totally. Letting his glance run through her amazing bubble butt. Smacking it again he used his grip on skit to hold her in position before he puts it back in. She had a long moan as he was rolling back in all the way then turned to look at him. No words needed, this stare literally meant **_'' Break me''_** so he did. Till his view blurs. ****Grabbing her neck to push her lower. **

**They ended up to the ground, fucking like two wild animals. With only the moonlight as witness.**

**Grabbing his hands she suddenly got rid of his grip and moved away. No words and no time to think. She turned, facing him and pushed roughly. Laying him down she then climbed on him and sat on his wood. Riding him like he never been. Her head was up, she seemed to be staring at the moon. She was definitely a fucking weirdo, but whatever, she was also too hot for that to matter. Lifting her shirt he grabbed her boobs to play with them. Gaining back her attention. She leaned to him and he got to lick, suck and eat them while she was fucking him.**

**She was close, so was he. Grabbing her waist he started moving his hips to complete her moves.**

_'' Oh fuck... ''_

**He shot, and as he was coming, she leaned upon him and bite the soft spot in between his neck and shoulder. **

**It wasn't a nice gentle bite. It was a real one. A deep teeth and bloody one. **

**But the pain kinda mixed up with his orgasm and he was feeling so good that he just laughed.**

_'' You're messed up... ''_

**He said out of breath as she moved back. She had a small smile and a bit of blood on her lips. For a second her eyes seemed to be glowing, just like animals eyes in the dark. She slowly stood up, put her clothes back in place, and walking away, she gave him one last smile before she disappears into the woods.**


End file.
